This invention relates to an apparatus for unspooling material from a supply spool and respool the material onto distribution reels. By specific example, this invention relates to an apparatus for unreeling cable from a large supply spool and rewinding at least a portion of it onto a smaller distribution reel.
In factories where cable or other lines such as rope, or webs such as paper or plastic sheeting are made, the finished product material is wound onto a large storage or supply spool, e.g. six feet in diameter or larger. These large storage spools can be shipped to any destination required. However, for most of the retail sale of the material which is shipped, it is required that the material be rewound, or respooled, onto a much smaller or retail type spool, e.g. approximately two to three feet in diameter.
It is an object of this present invention to disclose an apparatus for transferring material from a large supply spool to smaller retail type spools.